


I Don't Believe You

by joliverwrites



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18999031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joliverwrites/pseuds/joliverwrites
Summary: You think Michael and Jeremy are screwing with you. They really aren't, and Michael proves it to you.





	I Don't Believe You

                    You were sitting at your desk during last period, staring at Michael. You felt like some kind of stalker, or something. The teacher at the front of the room was droning on about something you weren’t paying attention to.

                    You were startled out of your trance when your phone buzzed below you on the desk. You jolted slightly, looking around to see if anyone had noticed. Nobody did. So you grabbed your phone, lowering it beneath your desk discreetly so no one would see. You unlocked it to see Jeremy had texted you.

_Jeremy: I can see u staring at michael lol_

_Jeremy: why dont u just tell him u like him already?_

                    You looked up from your phone to see Jeremy on his phone across the classroom. He felt your stare, glancing up to meet your eyes. You slowly raised a middle finger up at him. Thankfully, the teacher didn’t notice. Jeremy hid a laugh behind his hand and shrugged innocently. You quickly typed a response on your phone, hitting send.

_(y/n): ur the worst_

_(y/n): he doesn’t even like me back lmao_

                    Glancing back up, you saw Jeremy roll his eyes. He typed a response. You waited for a responding buzz of your phone, but you didn’t hear it. Instead, you heard Michael’s phone buzz a few desks over. You looked at Jeremy in horror, texting Jeremy with frightening speed.

_(y/n): what did u just send to michael????_

                    Jeremy responded in a weirdly cryptic way.

_Jeremy: you’ll see_

                    You just stared at him in shock as he put his phone back on his desk, turning his attention back to the teacher. Did he just tell Michael how you felt about him? He wouldn’t do that, would he? Jeremy was your best friend. You watched as Michael checked his phone, reading the text Jeremy had sent him before glancing back at you. You quickly avoided his eyes, cheeks burning in embarrassment, and acted like you had been paying attention to the lesson. He turned back to his phone before shaking his head and turning it off, setting it back on the desk.

                    When the bell rang, you grabbed your stuff and speed-walked to the door. But before you could make it out, Michael had caught up to you, putting his hand on your shoulder. ”(Y/N), hey. Wanna come over?“ he asked. "I got a new game and I wanna break it in with you.” you nodded, a fake smile on your face. “Uh, yeah, sure!” and with that, you both headed to his old, beat up PT Cruiser. You slid into the passenger side seat, turning to Michael when he slid in next to you. He met your glance, watching as you buckled yourself. He turned the key in the ignition, shifted the gear, and off you went.

                    When you arrived at his place, you went down to the basement, immediately plopping yourself down on a bean bag, stretching and groaning as your bones cracked. Michael laughed. “Comfy?” he asked, pulling out the new game. You laughed and nodded, the nervousness from before melting away. “Very.” you said, and Michael shook his head before he handed you a controller, plopping down on the bean bag next to you.

                    A thought came to you, and you turned to Michael. “Hey, so why isn’t Jeremy here?” you asked, smirking at the little pun. Of course Jeremy was  _Heere_. That was a stupid joke. Anyway. “His dad wanted him home today to help him with something, I guess, so he couldn’t come over.” you nodded, turning back to the screen as Michael started the game up.

                    The game was a little difficult, and you could hear Michael cursing under his breath. You spared a glance at him to see his bottom lip captured between his teeth and his brows furrowed, and you cursed yourself when your stomach fluttered. You quickly turned your attention back to the game, hoping he didn’t notice.

                    It was like that for a few minutes, you sneaking glances and almost falling behind in the game when Michael spoke. “Hey, (Y/N)?” he asked, pausing the game. You sat your controller down and turned to him, praying he hadn’t noticed you looking at him. “Yeah, Micah?” you said, picking at your nails. An unhealthy habit, you knew, but you couldn’t help it when you got nervous like this. Michael looked almost conflicted as he said his next sentence. “I like you.”

                    You went rigid. This had to be some kind of sick joke, right? Jeremy really  _had_ told Michael you liked him and now Michael was playing some kind of prank. “I- what?” you croaked, face burning in embarrassment. Michael fidgeted under your stare. “I like you.” he repeated slowly. “A lot-” “No, I heard you, but… what the hell, Michael?” Michael froze when you interrupted him, brows drawing together in confusion. “W-what?” he tried to find something to say. “Look, it’s fine if you don’t like me back, but-” “I can’t  _believe_  you would fuck with me like that, Michael. That’s not funny.”

                    Michael bristled. “What the hell are you talking about?” he asked, voice raising slightly. “I’m  _talking_  about the fact that Jeremy texted you today telling you that I liked you! I fucking knew he was up to something.” Michael drew back, looking genuinely shocked, and for a moment you questioned your anger. You pushed that thought away as tears began to well in your eyes. “(Y/N), Jeremy didn’t text me to say anything like that!” he defended, holding his hands up in surrender. “He told me to quit being such a pussy and tell you how I feel.” You laughed bitterly. “Yeah, right.” Michael looked pissed, now.

                    “Why won’t you believe me?” he said, throwing his arms up in disbelief. “Because why the  _fuck_  would you like me?” you said, and Michael’s eyes widened. You were about to say something along the lines of ’ _you deserve better than me, anyway_ ’ when you felt a pair of lips on your own. You sat frozen for a moment before getting with the program, throwing your arms over Michael’s shoulders and leaning into his touch. When you pulled back, Michael pressed his forehead to yours, no more anger in either of your expressions. “You wanna know why I like you?” he asked, and you nodded. Your smile was soft as you pressed a quick peck onto his lips.

                    “Because you’re kind, you’re smart, you’re beautiful -  _stunning_ , really - and I can’t stop thinking about you.” your face flushed and you buried your head in his chest to hide it. He chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of your head before resting his chin upon it. You both sat like that together when Michael spoke again. “Do you believe me now?” He asked, and you giggled, reaching your head up to press a kiss to the juncture of his neck and shoulder. “Yes.” you whispered, holding him tighter.

                    This was  _definitely_  not the turn of events you expected, but hey, you weren't complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, feel free to comment/leave kudos!


End file.
